A Simple Kindness
by Unlimited Depths
Summary: A Senator finds herself wanting to do something for the brave troopers that served her planet. This simple kindness ends up accelerating everything.
1. Chapter 1

"Senator, while we are quite thankful for the offer, the troopers can receive medical treatment on the cruiser, it does have state of the art medical facilities." Obi-wan explained.

The young woman, a teenager really, shook her head, gold flashing against blue skin. "Master Jedi, I am afraid I must insist. It was you who reminded me that this incident was an internal Pantoran matter. Many of your troopers died for a cause beyond their duty and these men were injured while acting on behalf of Pantora. I find Pantora owes them and debt and Pantora will provide the care for them."

Anakin leaned against the door of the Gunship as they headed back towards the Republic Cruiser in the upper atmosphere. Obi-wan, stroking his beard, looked over at the other Jedi who shrugged. Master Obi-wan Kenobi, on the Council Members of the Jedi Order and one of the most respected General's in the Clone Wars, bowed his head.

Finally, he spoke, "Very well. We will delay our departure until they have been released from your care, Senator."

"Thank you, Master Jedi, but that is not necessary, we can bring them back to Coruscant when they are healed."

Obi-wan shrugged, "Senator, we are under no current orders, it is no problem for us to stay. We may be ordered to our next mission before they are released and we can discuss the issue at that time. No use borrowing trouble."

"I understand, Master Jedi. Believe me, compared to the cost these men have already paid in blood for the actions of the Chairman, Pantora will do what is right."

Obi-wan sighed, shaking his head slightly, "The men will appreciate your care."

As the Gunship touched down on the deck of the Cruiser, Anakin spoke up for the first time leaning forward to stand up and away from the door. "I will let the bridge know."

As the doors opened, Riyo Chuchi, the Senator from Pantora followed behind the gurneys as the injured troopers, the last of the squad sent to Orto Plutonia, were carried to their temporary lodgings in the Cruiser's medical bay. As soon as she was out of earshot, Anakin muttered to his former Master to try and keep it from the troopers milling about on deck.

"Why fight her on this? Very few Senators are willing to give the time of day to the troops, much less try to pay them back. It seems like the sort of thing that should be expected, not a special honor."

Obi-wan tucked his hands into the opposite sleeve and started leading his friend, his brother, towards the turbolift for the bridge. "I was trying to do my duty as politely as I could. You know as well as I that our job at the moment is to fight the war as efficiently as possible. That includes tending the wounded on the move to the next fight. I know the Senator is correct, her actions are astounding. However, our duty is to the Republic and that means being as mobile as possible."

"Do you think the Council will let us stay here until they are fully healed?" Anakin asked, remembering the trooper with a broken spear forced through the armor and into the man's stomach.

"I don't know. We will report in when we reach the bridge. We may have immediate orders. War, like many things, waits for no one."

As the two finally reached the turbolift, the door closing behind them, Anakin smirked. "She really grew up in these past few days. Unable to do anything to putting a Jedi Master in his place."

"Yes, and I eagerly await the day when she takes what she has learned here and her efforts are felt through the entire Senate. We need more leaders with her outlook and compassion."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Remain you may," Master Yoda said, the GrandMaster of the Order tapping a clawed finger on his chair. "For rest, your men were scheduled. A week you have, a mission you will be given at that time."

Obi-wan spoke, "Understood. We will give the men the notice when we officially reach Plutonia. We will be in touch as necessary."

Before the hologram could shut down, Anakin broke in. "A request, Master."

"Another, hmmm?"

"Ahsoka remained at the Temple to catch up on the last of her bookwork and other assignments. Would you please notify her that I am delayed? I don't want her to be worried."

"A reasonable request, help you I will. Wise of you to consider her thoughts." Yoda agreed, a toothy smile crossing his wizened face.

"Thank you, Master." Anakin said, with a short bow.

With that, the hologram flickered and ended. Anakin sighed, straightening up. "Master, why did you and Master Yoda decide I needed a Padawan? Especially one that needs to pass her last classes before being approved for field work?"

Obi-wan almost rolled his eyes, Anakin had asked this question several times already. Teaching, it seemed, was not his brother's strong suit.

"Anakin, I told you already. Every Jedi is different. We learn things at different times and in different ways. From each trial we face, we learn and grow. Remember, when I first became your Master, I had been a Jedi Knight for less than a day. I was young and hotheaded."

"I don't remember that." Anakin muttered.

The bearded Jedi snorted, "I had a lot to learn to be your Master, you teach me every day. Sometimes I can't believe I almost never became a Padawan."

"What?" Anakin asked, clipping the word short.

"I never told you that story?"

"I would remember that."

"Well, remind me later, we have people to tell they get a week off. I am sure you will enjoy the story. Anyway, to get back on topic, in becoming your Master, I had many lessons I needed to relearn to be able to teach appropriately. It helped me focus and become a better Jedi. My thought was that through Ahsoka, you might follow a similar path. One all your own."

Anakin nodded slowly, "Almost not a Padawan, sounds a bit like me."

"There are similarities, but Anakin, you need to understand what the Force wants for you so you can see your path to whatever end."

Anakin sighed, "But why not ask if I would take a Padawan? Why not explain the reasoning?"

Obi-wan put a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Anakin, we have been side by side for so many years. I like to think I understand you to some degree. Would you really accept a Padawan before you saw them out in the field? Christophsis was as good off a time as any."

"Fine, but I am holding you to telling me that story sometime."

/\/\/\/\/\

Riyo Chuchi knew she was young. She knew she was at best a pawn in the Senate. On her best days, so far, she was a vote for the movers and shakers such as Padme Amidala, Bail Organa, and Mon Mothma. Some Senators thought they would take the place of those luminaries some day. Riyo knew deep in the darkest recesses of her mind that she would never reach those heights. So she had never tried.

When Master Kenobi forced her to act on behalf of her people, she had been surprised. When she had called the Pantoran Assembly to explain the situation and to argue for her preferred outcome, the Assembly had listened. There were some changes, the Assembly decided to strip Chi Cho of his rank. But on the whole, the plan to withdraw and respect the sovereignty of Talz had been hers.

The Pantoran Assembly had weighed her against the Chairman. They found her mind and service of greater worth.

That was something she didn't know what to do with.

It made her think that perhaps she was wrong, that perhaps her name might be considered on par with the best of the Senators.

She could not just be a single girl, stuck on the frozen tundra, terrified that her doom was endlessly only steps away.

She was a Senator. The representative of her people. They had chosen her to be their voice. If she lost her voice, so did they. It was time for her to act like a Senator.

She watched the three injured Clone Troopers, including the one known as Captain Rex, being brought into the best medical facility on Pantora. A moment later, she waived over the lead doctor.

"Doctor."

"Senator, the initial prognosis on all three is good. They were mostly just scratched up. Even the one with the spear in his stomach, it wasn't that deep a wound apparently. A bit of bacta and they should be back on their feet, ready for release."

"I understand. However, they have sacrificed so much in the name of Pantora. I have a request. Give them a complete physical, one that double checks everything. Make sure there is nothing outside the realm of standard or normal for a human male. As much as possible given they are growth accelerated to my understanding. If there is something odd or out of place, notify me immediately."

"That could take several days, Senator. Especially if we do it for all three of them."

Riyo nodded, doing her best to ignore the sterile, cold hallway around them. "Then it takes several days. When those men walk out of this building, I want to know we did everything we could to make sure they were in the best shape possible before heading back into the war."

The Doctor nodded, recognizing the dismissal in her voice. He called for his assistants.

Riyo turned her head slightly, watching as the three men were set up in an observation unit. She looked through the window and took in the room. It was standard medical fair. Sterile, stark. Each of the Clones had their armor removed and she could see the differences in them, in the way they marked themselves.

It was amazing. Genetic templates perfectly replicated time and again, hundreds of millions of times. Yet each Clone was an individual. Individuals had died for Pantora, individuals had bled for Pantora and they were not Pantoran. She smiled softly, laying her hand on the transparasteel.

She left them to the hard process of healing.

Walking through the maze of halls, until she reached the office of the Chief of Medicine. With a smile at the secretary, the Senator entered the office and took a seat. The office was quite different from the rest of the hospital, a plush rug covering the floors and warm decorations making the office feel somewhat welcoming.

The two exchanged pleasantries for a moment. The Chief was an old friend of a friend, so there was something to talk about.

"If I remember correctly, you have one of the best research departments in the Galaxy. Is that right?" Riyo asked.

"Yes, we are consistently ranked in the top one percent of all research institutes. Why do you ask?" The Chief replied.

"The Clones, if I understand correctly, have been given a growth factor, making them age artificially quickly."

"Yes, it is has been postulated in many a lunch break conversation that they will have a full lifespan of about thirty years, from conception to death."

Riyo leaned forward slightly, "Is it possible to stop the acceleration? Allow them to age at a normal, for humans, pace?"

The Chief shrugged hands spreading wide. "The work is entirely theoretical. Perhaps, perhaps not. There really would be no way to tell unless we used were given nearly constant availability of the Clones for testing. There is no guarantee of success, much less progress."

"I understand, I will pay for the study, of course. If you get their approvals, get started. I will see what I can do about getting you longer access than just their recovery." Riyo agreed.

"It will be expensive."

Riyo stood up, knowing the conversation was over. "I can afford it. No, I am not Force Sensitive, but my next set of discussions are unlikely to go as smoothly. I need to request some troops tor remain here longer than expected for cuts and bruises."

/\/\/\/\/\

Riyo stood in front of the hospital, watching as the Jedi walked towards her. She smiled and gave slight bows to both, her gesture returned by the two older men. Before either could speak, she gestured for them to follow her.

"The doctors are making progress in patching them up. However, they want to keep the a couple extra days because of the climate of Orto Plutonia. There is a concern that there might be damage from hypothermia or other complications from the snow and ice. If you would like, our doctors can take a look at both of you as well."

Obi-wan took the lead, as was his want, "It is very kind of you to offer. We are trained to deal with temperature extremes for moderate durations, our time there was not an issue."

"Could we look in on our men?" Anakin asked.

Riyo shrugged, "I am leading you to their ward. There are windows to see in, it will be up to the doctors to determine visitation rights. I am remaining on premise to ensure they are given the best treatment possible, even if I do not fully understand what options they should take."

"Thank you," Anakin said. "I appreciate your honesty."

A moment later, the group was at the ward and Riyo excused herself.

Obi-wan raised a hand to his beard, staring into the middle distance over the Senator's head.

Before he could say anything, Anakin, looking through the window muttered. "They are definitely being treated well. I have been in enough medbays to know that. However, the Senator is hiding something."

"I sense it too. Yet, I sense she is hiding it because it might upset you and I, not because it would harm the troopers. Her sense of indebtedness to the Clones is much stronger than many would have. I feel we should commend her for her actions, not condemn her for them."

Anakin nodded, eyes finally breaking off from his men. "I don't like when people are playing with the lives of my men."

"Not even when it might be in their best interest?" Obi- wan asked, "It is entirely possible that her secret is related to the treatment itself."

Anakin snorted before rolling his neck, "We will find out soon enough. For now, I will get a couple of troopers to stand guard."

/\/\/\/\/\

Late that night, Riyo found she could not sleep. She tossed and turned on the sofa in the lounge near where the troopers were being treated. Finally, instead of fighting for sleep, she rubbed her eyes and ignoring her hair fluttering free of any headdress or ornamentation sat up. With a small grunt, she pushed herself vertical and started walking down the hall.

As she came upon the room, she saw another Clone who was slouching against the wall. He was in full armor and as she neared, he pulled himself up and readied his weapon slightly.

Before he could speak, the Senator smiled, "Do not mind me, Trooper, it is late."

"No ma'am, I have a job to do. Could I see some id?"

She paused in her approach before smiling softly, "Sorry, I left my id at the office earlier. We met on the cruiser though right? What was your name again?"

"Coric, Ma'am, you are the Senator?"

She nodded and moved to stand next to the man, looking in over the three injured troopers. "A good name, and you are standing guard over your brothers?"

"Yes, ma'am, orders of the General's."

Riyo gave a small hum, noticing the three troopers were sleeping heavily, the only movement in the room were a few muscle twitches here and there.

"Coric, you can call me Riyo."

He didn't respond and so she continued, "Are you happy being a soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic?"

Coric shrugged, "It was what I was born for."

She blinked but didn't follow up, it wasn't the right time. At least not yet. Instead, she took a step forward, one of the sleeping troopers had started to move more. He was thrashing slightly, saying something.

"A nightmare, I wonder what he is saying."

"Good soldiers follow orders."

Riyo froze, a chill running up her spine. She turned to Coric. "Have you had nightmares?"

"No more or less than any of my brothers."

She pointed at the twitching trooper who seemed to be settling back out, "You recognized his nightmare though."

Coric nodded, he paused before continuing. "We are bred to follow orders, but we have significant freedom. There are some orders we know exist, but cannot repeat and good soldiers follow orders. No matter what that order is."

His shoulders seemed to twitch as he moved into parade rest. She put a hand on his chest. "Why don't you sit down? Be at ease, there are no more orders tonight."

He let her push him back into a siting position. She turned and started off with purpose in her steps.

"Where are you going Senator?" Coric asked.

She paused, "They should be under heavy sedation for optimum recovery, nobody should have nightmares much less dreams under these conditions. I want to talk with their doctors."

The Clone nodded as she disappeared into the medbay.

Soon, Riyo was shaking the doctor awake, his assistant wringing her hands behind Riyo's back.

"Senator?" The Doctor asked, blinking awake slowly.

"Doctor, your patients, I have a question about them."

He swung his legs around and sat up, "What about them?"

"I was just speaking with the guard and an injured clone started having a nightmare."

"That is impossible, we used our strongest sedatives." The doctor objected.

Riyo continued as if he hadn't spoken. "The trooper was muttering and I asked what the clone was saying. I did not expect a response, yet the Guard knew the answer immediately. He mentioned the possibility of orders that could not be disobeyed."

The assistant spoke up, "We scanned them for any computer implants, there is nothing non-organic in their bodies."

"There are studies suggesting the existence of organic behavioral control chips." The doctor muttered. "We would have to test for that in particular and the calibrations could be a challenge."

Riyo crossed her arms. "Make it a priority please. I can understand nightmares as the cost of war, understand but not accept. If this is something more sinister, I want it dealt with."

The doctor nodded and stood up, "We will do our best."

/\/\/\/\/\


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came sooner than any of the medical staff really wanted. Medical droids were puttering around in the troopers room and Riyo noticed the guard had expanded to four healthy troopers. The Jedi had not made an appearance though.

The Doctor came to stand next to Riyo and Coric. "We checked the injured troopers for organic material that stands out as either genetically dissimilar or a type of cell located in a strange area. Based on the genetic markers and location, we think we have found something."

"Can you tell what it is supposed to do?" Riyo asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "Not while it is in the man's brain, and frankly this is well outside the speciality of this hospital. I do not know of anywhere on Pantora a chip such as this could be analyzed."

"Is it in just one trooper?" Riyo asked, hoping it was a mistake.

The Doctor could not give her that comfort. "No, Senator, we duplicated the results in all three."

Coric spoke up, "How long does the test take?"

"Now that we have it fixed up? A few minutes."

"Test me."

Riyo nodded as the Doctor looked at her. He gestured to Coric and the two entered the recovery room.

/\/\/\/\/\

Coric stumbled back into the hall, not due to injury but due to shock. The Doctor followed and nodded at Riyo.

She took a deep breath. "We cannot treat every trooper on the cruiser. I don't know how involved the Jedi are and if possible, we should give them solutions not problems. Can you remove the problematic matter?"

The Doctor took a moment before nodding, "Yes, but it would take awhile. Especially for the first one. I don't know how fused the chip is to the brain. We will have a droid perform the operation, but it could take anywhere from minutes to hours."

"Treat the three injured ones first and bring me the first chip. As soon as I have that, I am afraid I must impose on your facilities. Specifically your holo-conference room."

/\/\/\/\/\

The door to the holo-conference room hissed closed and Riyo leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. It had been a long couple of days and it looked like the next few were not going to be easy either. Still, she had work to do.

She tapped on the table, entering three sets of numbers in. A moment later, three blue shapes appeared, each looking confused at the call.

"Senator Amidala, Senator Organa, Senator Mothma, thank you for taking my call."

Senator Padme Amidala nodded slightly, a smile lightly grazing her face. "I was interested, you are not one to start a meeting. I am curious as to what you are calling us about, especially with the urgency in the request."

"Let me start at the beginning." Riyo said, "Pantora had an internal matter which the Senate provided a number of clone troopers to assist in, along with two Jedi. In the mess, a number of troopers were injured and lost their lives."

She paused for the briefest moment before she continued, "I felt determined that as it was an internal Pantoran matter that Pantora owed the injured troopers appropriate medical care."

"Bold," Bail muttered, "Not many would feel the same."

Riyo nodded slightly as she continued. "We kept the troopers in the hospital overnight to ensure there were no medical concerns associated with the temperature, Pantora and its territories are quite cold for Humans, or so I understand. In monitoring the troopers, it was noticed one of the clones had a nightmare."

Mon Mothma shrugged, "They are soldiers, war is not pretty."

Riyo frowned, a bit stunned by the immediate response. "A different trooper was keeping guard and I, not expecting a response, asked the question of what the nightmare was about. Guess, what the trooper on guard said?"

"Nothing?" Padme asked, while the other two seemed to shrug.

Riyo raised her eyes to stare directly into Mon Mothma's. "Good soldiers follow orders. This was clearly the exact same nightmare among at least two troopers."

Bail crossed his arms, "Strange happenings."

"Of course, Pantora wanted to ensure the troopers were healthy so did a more detailed brain scan of the injured troops and with the consent of the guard, him as well. We found organic computers implanted in the brain. Pantora is not equipped to deal with such technology. We cannot determine the purpose or effect of these."

Bail leaned forward, "You are wondering if we have the ability to determine what these chips are? And you think it is more than just a handful of troopers in a single company."

"There are questions about the commissioning of the clone army already. Now there is a chip that might be influencing behavior?" Padme shook her head, "We must determine the extent of this. I am currently on Naboo and have a number of troops. I will test a handful, with their permission. We have at least some technology and may be able to find something."

Riyo spoke up again before the other two could voice support or opposition. "I want to keep this form the Jedi. At least, until we know more. I am concerned because it speaks to at least some institutional disregard for the health of the troops. Regardless of the intent of the Jedi, they should have noticed these nightmares if they are as prevalent as I fear."

"What about talking to just certain Jedi?" Padme asked.

"What is the point? I do not know any Jedi who are versed in this kind of technology." Bail asked, "If Riyo is right and this goes into every trooper, the Jedi need to be notified. However, without facts, the Jedi cannot act."

"I agree." Mon Mothma said, "The Jedi need to be notified, but only once they can actually do something about it. The Jedi I have interacted with are helpful, but focused. Let them fight the war. We can help in the background. I am returning to Chandrilla soon. I will request a diplomatic protection team and see what we can find with those troopers."

Bail uncrossed his arms. "I just left Christophsis. I have a number of injured troopers on my corvette. If I swing by Alderaan, no one will question it. We will see what my researchers can discover."

"Thank you," Riyo said. She paused, before speaking. "I would like to bring up a potential issue as well."

The three Senators fell silent and waited.

Riyo took a breath, "What do we do with the knowledge of these chips if they are problematic? I do not think the Senate as composed will care. If there are any potential benefits to the chip, regardless of so called low probability negative traits, the Senate will look the other way."

"A good point, but made early." Mon Mothma said, "Once we understand these chips better, we can determine what the consequences of these chips actually entails."

"Agreed," Padme said, "If the chips are a problem, the only way to address the problem is to target it directly. Until we know more, there are only so many steps we can take."

Riyo nodded, slowly.

"Riyo, you are doing the right things." Padme said, "Depending on what we find, you may have shortened the war. Thank you."

With that, she signed off, flickering and disappearing. Bail and Mon Mothma both said their goodbyes before turning off as well.

Riyo slumped backwards, leaning against the wall. It was now in the other Senator's hands.

/\/\/\/\/\

The troopers and the Cruiser disappeared a few days later, after the troopers were officially cleared for battle again. In the meantime, Riyo returned to her routine while on Pantora, including scheduling her trip back to Coruscant.

There was a sense of unease though, something lurking in the back of her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she became convinced that the chips in the troops heads were an issue.

But without the direct ability to do anything, Riyo instead started working on drafting a bill for the Senate to require the various systems to fund healing facilities for the clone troopers.

Finally, the day before she was set to return to Coruscant, a meeting with the other three Senators was scheduled and set up.

She sat at her desk and tuned into the call with her three allies.

Mon Mothma started the discussion after routine greetings were exchanged. "The diplomatic troopers had an implant as well. It is a behavior modification chip. We were able to identify the fact that there are specific actions triggered by a code phrase. It seems like these chips coerce certain behaviors."

Bail nodded, "That is what my researchers have found, except in the troopers injured in the mission I was on."

"We found them in the garrison on Naboo as well, but no other information. Are the chips appropriate?" Padme asked.

Mon Mothma shrugged, "We were not able to decipher the codes. So at the minimum all we know is the troops are being controlled to some degree."

"So the Republic has enslaved a peoples to fight our war." Riyo muttered, before speaking for the others to hear. "That is not enough to take to anyone. Yes, the Jedi may be uncomfortable with the situation, but they are not likely to take action. It would be a battle they would spend a lot of capital on without solid results."

Bail leaned forward, a datapad in his hand. "Order four and five deal with the succession of the Supreme Chancellor. Order thirty seven is the order to mass arrest a population and execute those arrested when attempting to capture a single target."

He paused, knowing he had the entire attention of the three women. "Order sixty six, the Supreme Chancellor with no support or evidence can remove by lethal force the Jedi Officers of the Galactic Army of the Republic."

"There are others?" Riyo asked.

Bail nodded, "Some one hundred and fifty, labeled as contingency orders."

"The Senate will see them as the cost of war." Mon Mothma sighed.

Padme frowned, "We could inform the Jedi."

"The difficult part is this, who ordered the chips implanted and coded them?" Riyo asked, "We think it is a plot, but who is the plot targeting? Is it the Senate? To discredit the Chancellor? To eliminate the Jedi? All of those? The first thing we should do is find a way to deactivate the chips."

Padme nodded, "I agree, but the Jedi need to know. From all my interactions with them, the Jedi on the Council and those fighting this war are not duplicitous. They are more likely to be the target of a plot than an instigator."

"I agree, this is too subtle for the Jedi. It smells of a politician, one looking to end up on the right side of the war." Mon Mothma said, "However, deactivating the chips will be a problem. There does not seem to be an inbuilt shutdown mechanic."

"I am heading to Coruscant at the moment, I will speak with Master Yoda. Padme, can you speak with your Jedi friends." Bail asked.

Padme nodded, "Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Knight Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano are currently on Naboo. I will speak with them immediately after this."

"I defer to your expertise in regard to the Jedi. When I return to Coruscant, I will be requesting clone security officers. As part of the detail, I will have any chips removed. I urge you to do the same."

The other Senators nodded and started to sign off. Riyo spoke up again, "Senator Amidala, could I bother you for another moment of your time?"

The Senator from Naboo smiled as Bail and Mon Mothma shut down their side of the hologram. Riyo took a moment to organize her thoughts. "The big problem is we don't know enough about the commissioning of these chips."

"Absolutely, if we could prove an enemy of the Republic was involved, the Senate would be more likely to move."

"What if we were to get the Jedi into a place where they would have the freedom to more fully investigate?"

"If I recall correctly, a Jedi Master is almost always on Kamino to oversee the training of additional troops."

Riyo leaned forward, "But the trainer cannot disappear, they must remain visible. But, what if the Senate opened an investigation into the financial mismanagement of the cloning operations?"

"A number of people sent to investigate, Jedi included, would be a fairly obvious conclusion. And nobody wants to see the auditors."

"Padme, if you spoke about the financial cost of war, we could get a committee to investigate it. After all Kamino just asked for more money. And because this is tied directly into the war effort, if the Confederacy heard about the mission it would be targeted."

"And Jedi would be sent as protection. Riyo, you are getting the hang of being a Senator. I will make my way to Coruscant. New business opens in a couple of days. We will get our investigation moving."

/\/\/\/\/\

"Fellow Senators, the cost of war is paid in blood. Every day citizens of the Republic are forced from their homes, beaten and bloodied. In these halls, war is paid in words and honors. We honor heroes and decry villains. We know that blood and credits flow freely to fund this war of ours."

Padme paused, Riyo looked out at her from her seat in the Senate.

"We want a swift and just end to this war. This war is for the security and protection of the Republic. However, we agree to payment after payment, loan after loan to this war. Yet, there is no monitoring of those payments. We ship the money out to Kamino and from Kamino comes an army, full of people and weapons. We ship money out and our return is an endless trading of blood for machines."

She shook her head, "I do not ask for an end of funding, this war must be won on the battlefield or a surrender negotiated. All I ask is for a committee, a delegation to be sent to Kamino. Not to determine if they are doing their jobs right, but to determine if the payments we are sending are lacking. Should those calling for fewer payments be faced with the cold reality of the cost of war? Should those cheering every victory be faced with a faster end to battle being squandered? The fate of the Republic is at hand."

Again she paused, "Now this investigation is not being sent because of known ruin or financial mismanagement. No, we should send an investigation to ensure the cost of war is paid appropriately. In doing so, we should send those who are moderates. Those all can trust. In doing so, we should ensure there is no tampering from any party by providing appropriate security."

Riyo leaned forward as Padme seemed to smile. "I propose this investigation be undertaken by three Senators. Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora, Senator Garm Bel Iblis of Corellia, and Senator Ask Ask of Malastare. I further propose they be protected by General Obi-Wan Kenobi, General Anakin Skywalker, and General Aayla Secura from the Jedi Order, with sufficient troops. I ask this because these are some of our best and brightest. If we want this war fought right, there are none better to turn to in our time of need."

A roar went up, and calls for a vote rang out.

Soon enough, Riyo leaned back. She was heading to Kamino.

/\/\/\/\/\


	3. Chapter 3

The Republic Cruiser had a different crew then normal, after all with three Senators and their staffs, along with three Jedi Generals and their senior Clone Leadership, there were many egos to be soothed. Still, for such a strange task force, the mission started the same day it was decided.

As Riyo walked the halls, she noticed Commander Cody talking with Commander Bly, both Clones nodding to her respectfully. If she recalled correctly, Commander Cody had brought Ghost Company from the 212th Attack Battalion and Commander Bly brought Commander Deviss and his K Company from the 327th Star Corps.

As she made her way towards her room, she smiled as another clone trooper fell into step with her. She gave him as smile, recognizing Captain Rex of Torrent Company within the 501st.

"Senator, it is a pleasure to serve with you again. I wanted to thank you for the medical treatment for me and my men." Rex said.

"You are welcome. There are somethings which are right. Captain, to me taking care of you was right. I would do it again in a heartbeat." Riyo replied.

"Let me know if any of the boys give you a hard time, I will deal with them."

Riyo smiled, trying not to roll her eyes. "I will, thank you Captain."

He nodded stiffly before turning off at the next intersection.

Before she could get too much further, the Togruta, Ashoka Tano came up to her. "Senator, would you mind coming with me?"

"Of course." Riyo agreed, and she started following the teen. "Then, Master Jedi, you have already spoken with the other two Senators."

Ahsoka smirked, "I am just a Padawan, just along for the ride. Call me Ahsoka. Anyway, yes, the other two Senators have been briefed and communicated their needs to the Masters."

"I am glad. And we should be arriving soon enough." Riyo muttered, voice lowering as she mused to herself. "I hope we have enough time."

Ahsoka didn't comment, but continued to lead the way. A few minutes later, Riyo was welcomed into a small conference room just off the bridge. She took her seat, sitting straight up, back not touching the chair with her feet firmly planted.

As soon as the door sealed, Riyo spoke to the four Jedi in the room. "Thank you all. I spoke with Senator Organa and he mentioned that all of you were interested in our preliminary findings. I greatly appreciate such honored representatives of the Jedi Order listening to our concerns."

Master Kenobi leaned forward. "Young one, Master Yoda asked me if I would be willing to protect you again. After you took such good care of our troops, I couldn't say no."

Anakin nodded while Aayla shrugged, "I heard good things, I wanted to learn more first hand."

Master Kenobi continued, "Now, what is this about preliminary findings?"

"Really Bail?" Riyo murmured to herself. She took a deep breath and spoke, voice pitched to carry around the room but no further. "When your troops were being healed, we found an anomaly. That anomaly was an organic computer chip programed with certain orders that arguably could not be refused. Some such orders heinous."

Anakin leaned forward, hands gripping the back of a chair firmly. "How heinous?"

"Mass arrests and execution. Destroying every Jedi."

The four Jedi exchanged looks and she continued. "These orders were labeled as contingencies. I spoke directly with Senator Organa, Senator Amidala, and Senator Mothma. We agree something is not right with this. However, at this time the current climate in the Senate would focus on the positive aspects and contingent nature of these orders. After all, there is no guarantee or reason for these orders to be used now, so why worry about it."

Before the Jedi could ask her any questions, she huslted forward. "This mission is a decoy. The true mission is to discover everything possible about these chips. Who ordered them, who programed them, how can we deactivate them. That sort of thing."

Aalya shook her lekku. "This is unusual. Normally, I would say we would need to confer with the Council about this change in orders. However, due to the nature of this, I am supportive of ignoring protocol to determine if more official action needs to be taken."

"This chip was in Rex?" Anakin demanded.

"Yes, Master Jedi." Riyo said.

"I would assume a standard physical would not detect this sort of chip. What made you start looking?" The lean, slightly scarred young man asked.

"When your men were injured, one of them had a nightmare. I couldn't sleep and was talking with Coric, who was standing guard. One of the injured troops started repeating a phrase that I could not hear from the hall. I asked and Coric responded, the nightmare phrase was good soldiers follow orders."

"That is haunting." Aayla said.

Ahsoka looked like she wanted to say something, but Obi-wan spoke up first. "Do the other Senator's know about this mission?"

"No."

The bearded Jedi sighed, "Very well, we will do what we can to keep the secret. Now, you are perhaps the most important person on this mission. To keep you safe, we may want to dedicate significant resources."

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, I am a minor Senator from a minor Planet. Senator Iblis of Corellia is a much more important figure to the galaxy, he is the one people will be watching. Even Senator Ask is a more influential figure. I am here because of the four Senators who know, I am both disposable and the least relevant in the opinion of the galaxy at large. We should guard me as such. Protect me with Padawan Tano and Captain Rex."

Anakin crossed his arms, clearly disagreeing, "It could work, If we have Me and Commander Deviss with Ask Ask and Obi-wan and Cody with Iblis, then all three get what they deserve."

"And it leaves me and Bly to protect the entire group." Aayla said, "Bly is good enough, I can leave him to it while I search."

Before the Jedi could get too far, Riyo posed a question to them. "Why not inform the Commanders? I get the sense the Clones will serve regardless, but if phrased to protect Clone autonomy, they could be most supportive."

Obi-wan thought for a moment, "Perhaps, my concern is the more people who know, the more likely it is that everyone will know. Not blaming any of our Commanders, they are all wonderful men."

"I agree." Aayla said.

"I don't but I will leave it until we find out more." Anakin said.

With that Riyo stood up. "Then we have a plan."

/\/\/\/\/\

Kamino was, with the best descriptions in the galaxy, wet. An ocean planet with near constant storms, it reminded Riyo of the snowy wastelands of Orto Plutonia.

Instead of constant snow, there was beating rain. Instead of the occasional outcropping of mountains, cities climbed and towered above the waves. It was strangely similar and dissimilar.

However, the weirdest bit was the stark white and grey hallways, brilliantly lit with the most intense lights.

Kamino was not a planet for a vacation. Not to say it wasn't interesting. There were definitely interesting places in the cities, such as the training rooms and breeding centers. Yet, once a cursory inspection occurred, there was not much left.

Yes, meeting Ninety Nine had been quite an experience. The man was reveled in the purpose and successes of this brothers. Yet the deformed clone only knew the interior of the city. He was one of the most kind people she had met, a man who welcomed her as her.

Ninety Nine constantly checked in with two of her guards, Echo and Fives. Both had joined Torrent Company after the Orto Plutonia debacle. Both were a lot of fun to be around, especially after Ninety Nine told them of the injured soldiers she had insisted on taking care of. It helped that Captain Rex backed the story completely.

However, her time was primarily directed. Her duties along with the other two Senators was focused on the paperwork generated by an operation this size. It was amazing how many numbers and figures went into creating and outfitting an army of this size.

There were numbers about staffing. How many cloners, trainers, and droids were needed to ensure both the City and facility operated as it should. There was a constant tally of clones, with measures of cadets versus trainees versus active troopers. Those numbers were constantly in flux.

Then there was the question of food and nutritional supplements for staff and clones, along with other supplies such as clothes. Then armor, armaments, various tools, and power.

It felt like there was just number after number.

Worse still, the meaning of the numbers shifted with each new fact found. Sometimes the supplies seemed too low, other times too high, with limited rhyme and reason.

Riyo was not a fan of numbers and figures to start with, but the endless drudgery tied her up in a windowless room. All that was there was an access point to all the data in the facility and the other two Senators.

Both Garm Bel Iblis and Ask Ask had run facilities in the past, Garm the Corellian shipyards and Ask Ask the Malastare oil fields.

They were kind enough to gently guide her round the curves, at least for a while.

In the evenings though, the task force split up and went their own ways.

/\/\/\/\/\

Riyo and Ahsoka walked through the halls after the evening meal, heading towards the clone barracks.

"Do you truly think the Clones will know anything?" Ahsoka asked.

Riyo shrugged, "The Jedi Council assigned its best and brightest to this mission. Which, in all honest has been Aayla searching and the rest of us more or less sitting around. Senator Iblis indicated he was onto something, but I don't understand the numbers well enough to say."

"So the clones are a last ditch effort?"

"Pretty much. The war is important. The Negotiator, The Hero Without Fear, it will be soon that the public is demanding to know that they are out fighting the good fight and winning the war for them. General Secura is easier to hide here, because as talented as she is, the other two over shadow her and many other Jedi Generals."

Ahsoka nodded, "I was talking with Aayla yesterday, she mentioned that Obi-wan discovered a Jedi named Sifo Dias initially placed the order for the army. She has found very little."

The two young women came upon Ninety Nine, Echo, and Fives walking the opposite way. Fives was gesturing widely to his companions grins.

"Ah, just the men we were looking for." Ahsoka said, smiling as the three clones tried to jerk to attention.

Riyo shook her head, "None of that, we just were coming to you for help. Is there a quite place we could talk Ninety Nine."

"Yes Senator, let me show you and I will get out of your way."

"Ninety Nine, would you say there is another clone who has spent as much time on Kamino as you? That knows more about this facility than you?"

He shook his head at Riyo's question.

"Then, I would like to talk with you. Fives and Echo are here as guards."

Ninety Nine looked at the two troopers before nodding, "There is a room over here we can talk without being disturbed."

Riyo smiled and followed as the clone, in his hop step manner, lead the way to a conference room.

Making sure everyone noticed, Riyo took a seat at the side of the table and gestured for Ninety Nine to take the seat at the head of the table. Fives leaned against the wall next to the door while Ahsoka sat across from Riyo and Echo stood at attention behind Ninety Nine.

Riyo leaned forward slightly, "Ninety Nine, Fives, Echo, this is a matter of grave importance and one we would prefer not to be spread around. We have discovered evidence that each and every clone trooper from this planet has been fitted with a chip. That chip may compel the troopers to do vile things they would otherwise choose not to do."

"Our brothers?" Ninety Nine whispered.

"All of them, including, to our understanding, you." Riyo agreed, "What we are looking for is evidence. Who created the chips? Who programmed them? Anything to get a better idea of how to make sure the chips are removed or cannot be triggered."

Fives had a stormy look on his face, while Echo merely stayed as a comforting presence.

After a moment, Ninety Nine sighed. "The only place I can think of would be the secondary security room. It should have backups to all the data ever created and is protected in case any such information needs to be retrieved. The Kaminoan's work in long cycles, losing data in the middle means a ten year cycle has to restart."

He stood up, "It is this way."

He started leading them, Riyo moved to walk right behind him, while Ahsoka took his other side and the two clones followed.

"It seems like a big risk to have that complete of a backup data center." Riyo said.

Fives, from behind, replied, "It is quite common, Senator. Part of the idea is if the primary area is damaged, there is both a way to pick up right where events left off and such locations also can act as defensive positions to guard a damaged facility."

Ahsoka looked over her shoulder, "Echo, the regulations order these secondary facilities to be staffed, right?"

"At all times, to ensure there is no lapse. However, there is a sub-regulation allowing low or no staffing for situations where staffing can occur in a minimal amount of time. With the city being home to so many clones, any location can be easily staffed quickly." Echo said.

The group continued down the hall and towards an elevator.

/\/\/\/\/\

It took a bit, but the group eventually made it to the secondary data and security center. Ahsoka and Echo took the lead and started turning on and manipulating the devices. Riyo, Fives, and Ninety Nine watched, waiting.

As lines of data appeared on the consoles, Riyo turned to Fives, "Forgive me, but I was under the impression clone training was fairly uniform."

"You want to know why I am not helping? Well, training is split first on role. Troopers, pilots, cruiser staff, etcetera. For troopers, you are right, a good eighty percent or more of the training is similar. But we can chose to specialize or are trained in specific tasks. Echo here is a generalist, pretty good at everything. I am a frontline trooper. No special training. I could help, but Jedi and generalists or computer specialists would be slowed down by it. So I guard."

Riyo nodded, "Thank you, do you think you and some of your brothers could talk with me about your training? I would love to see what we can do to make it better."

Before Fives could answer, Ahsoka turned around, pressing a button on a projector in the middle of the room. "We found it."

The blue light of the hologram emerged and three floating chairs. One, Riyo, sort of recognized as a prior prime minister of Kamino. Two others occupied the chairs, each with the traditional Jedi Robes, hoods tossed back. The older Jedi had his grey hair trimmed short, with a perfectly groomed beard. His companion was slightly younger, but still middled aged. His hair was tied up into a top knot with a coupe of braids hanging here and there.

Ahsoka frowned, "The older guy, he looks like Count Dooku. I never met him, so I can't say for certain. It does seem like it though."

Riyo shrugged, "I never met him before, but if we can copy this recording, we can show it to the other Jedi. They might know. If it is Dooku, why is he here ordering troops? When was this recorded?"

"The first of our brothers were started ten years before the Battle of Geonosis. The data marker puts this eleven years ago, right in line with that timeframe." Echo said.

Riyo leaned forward, "He is dressed like a Jedi."

"There are only a few Masters who have ever left the Order. He is one of them." Ahsoka said.

"When did he leave?"

Ahsoka shrugged, "I don't remember, but I think it was around the same time as this."

Riyo looked away from the hologram. "If he is about to leave the Jedi Order, presumably to start laying the foundation for the Confederacy, why is he helping this other Jedi order troops to defend the Republic?"

The clones shrugged, but Ninety Nine answered. "Our brothers are fighting the droid armies right now. Could the war be the point?"

"Or a diversion." Fives muttered, "Think about it, if all eyes are on the war effort, where are they not?"

Echo tilted his head slightly, "Back at home."

Riyo tapped a few buttons and a disk popped out, hologram disappearing. "Then the enemy is in the Republic, ready to take control of which ever army happens to win."

She started for the door, the rest scrambled to follow. As she stalked through the door and out into the hallway she started talking. "Ahsoka, call your Master. I want all Jedi in the main conference room when we get there. Echo, Ninety Nine, get the highest level troopers to the same room. Fives, get the Senators. The time for secrecy is over. We are going to make waves."

/\/\/\/\/\

The conference room was fairly crowded by the time the small band reached it. Senator Garm Bel Iblis and Senator Ask Ask were sitting near the front of the table. The Jedi – Anakin, Obi-wan, Aayla, and Luminara Unduli, the Jedi in charge of training of the troopers – all sat here and there, calm and composed. In the back, the Clone Commanders were standing at attention. Cody, Rex, Bly, Deviss, Gree of the 41st Elite Corps, and finally Blitz, Colt, and Havoc – all ARC troopers assigned to the defense of the city.

Ninety Nine followed Echo and Fives to go stand with the Commanders and Ahsoka leaned against the wall. Riyo strode to the front of the table and was about ready to start when Garm stood up.

"Senator, I have been in the Senate for far longer than you have been alive. You are pulling some secret operation, I understand why myself and Senator Ask were not informed. However, there is something you need to know and understand."

"Before you let us know, give me a moment." Riyo said, hoping there was nothing that would compromise her announcement. While she hoped, she took the time to call Bail, Padme, Mon Mothma, and Master Yoda.

"Go ahead, Senator Iblis."

"You brought us here on the pretext of auditing the financials. The thing is you and Senator Amidala were too cute. You picked something that could actually have consequences."

Riyo sighed slightly, leaning forward to put her hands on the table. "You found something in that mess of numbers."

Garm smirked, 'The numbers really aren't too bad after you have been running a shipyard or three. See, Senator Ask and I have been trying to figure the numbers out. The amount being paid and the resources being created do not add up."

The Senator from Malastare nodded.

"What?" Riyo asked.

"I have been a part of every bill used to fund the war and I made sure to bring a description of every credit and what the credit was allocated for. When we look into the funding, each credit is going exactly where it is supposed to go and it is spent exactly how it is supposed to be spent. Yet, those appropriations fall short of actual operating expenses. Of the clones in this room, the Republic has paid for about half of them. There is more funding from somewhere, but it is not the Republic."

Senator Ask snorted, "I do not see how a private donation is a problem. We are not overspending and that is what is important."

"But the funding is not coming from private donations," Garm snarled, before getting himself under control. "I have been looking and using my resources. There is just an infinite chain of nothing, though it seems to have gone through Naboo. I can't prove if the Jedi Order is funding it or if it is some other group. It makes me nervous. After we win, who is going to come collect for a loan the Senate did not authorize."

Riyo sighed, "We might have an answer to that."

She inserted the disk with the copy of the recording of the order of the troops.

"Dooku and Master Sifo Dias." Yoda muttered. "Disturbing this is. This recording, from when is it?"

"As far as we can tell, this is the first order of troops came around the time of the Invasion of Naboo." Obi-wan said, "Master Sifo Dias disappeared at the same time. This must be eleven or so years ago."

Echo nodded, "Yes, Sir, that is correct."

"What does it mean that you traced the credits to Naboo?" Padme asked, "I know the Queen would never pay for this sort of thing."

"Nothing, it is all a shell game. The money could come from Naboo, or Tatooine, or even the Confederacy. I don't know." Garm said.

"If there is a shell game going on, we are talking about a con. The questions we need the answer to is who is the one in charge of the game and what are the stakes." Bail said to nods from around the room.

Ask Ask snorted. "Mysteries that help the Republic, I am in favor of. You all seem to be forgetting there is a war going on. There are worlds being terrorized and you are worried about the mystery of helpful credits. This is a waste of time."

"Perhaps, or perhaps the war already lost it is." Yoda said.

Riyo, still leaning forward nodded. "The troopers are at every vital point in the Galaxy, should they be ordered at any point to turn against the Republic there would be no defense."

"Why would they obey such an order. They are loyal to the Republic, to the Chancellor." Ask Ask demanded.

"It is the Chancellor." Riyo said, getting looks of dawning horror from the Jedi and the Senators on the Hologram.

"What are you talking about?" Garm asked, lost by her leap of logic.

Riyo shook her head, "Before this mission, we found a control chip in the heads of the clones. There are orders programed in that, to our understanding can't be disobeyed. If the Chancellor ordered it, they would have to obey."

"Sheev has been a wonderful representative of Naboo for years, you can't be saying he is undermining the Republic." Padme said.

"With all of this hidden money, who knows what that chip has and who could modify it. It may or may not be the Chancellor. The bottom line is this, we are fighting a war we cannot afford and would bankrupt the Republic without this money. No matter who is behind this, it is a problem."

Anakin spoke up, "I am not one for games, but if it has taken this much effort to find out as little as we do, I do not think we are going to find the puppet master in a timely or effective manner."

"Agree with Skywalker I do," Yoda said. "Clear it is that in danger the Republic is. Taken action must be, collapse of the Republic harm every planet it would."

Garm nodded, "I agree with Master Yoda, if the Republic falls, so will Corellia. Not to the Confederacy, but to pirates and crime lords."

Obi-wan turned to the Hologram of Master Yoda. "Master, I suggest Vos."

"Agreed, Senators, return to the front lines the General's must."

Garm nodded, "And we should report our findings to the Senate."

/\/\/\/\/\


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes it seems as if life takes forever to get from one point to the next. It certainly felt like that to Riyo.

The report on the financial status of the Grand Army of the Republic was met with a resounding Meh from the Senate. IT was frustrating, but to Riyo, it made sense.

There were more immediate concerns. Most importantly the war but also trade negotiations and more.

Riyo and her friends in the Senate were still trying to do something about the control chips. Mostly by taking clone guards with them on routine visits and having the chips removed. It ensured more free will and gave the scientists something to work on.

Through Padme, Riyo kept up with the behind the scenes news of the war. Atrocities seemed like a daily occurrence, even is some like the events on Ryloth were extraordinarily bad. Another invasion of Geonosis was undertaken. And much more.

For Riyo it was an endless wait.

She couldn't do much and any investigations she or Bail, Padme, or Mon Mothma tried to start were shut down by Ask Ask and his cronies.

Every time she was in 500 Republica, it felt as if she where being watched, monitored.

When she talked to Padme and Bail, they confirmed they too had the same feeling. They were too public, to ready for peace. And of course paralyzed by their positions.

In the end, it was up to the Jedi.

/\/\/\/\

Riyo and Padme had taken up having their meetings outside on the parklike grounds surrounding 500 Republica. After all, it was hard to monitor them if they kept moving. But still, it was a nice day.

Except for that thumping sound.

It was rhytmic and getting louder. The ground seemed to start to shake ever so slightly, vibrations coming up their legs.

As the sound came closer it became more and more obvious what it was. It was a show of power and force. It was the sound of soldiers marching. Each boot hitting the ground at the same time as so many others.

Padme and Riyo looked at each other before coming to stand near the wide pathway leading to the Senate Building.

Leading the way was Jedi Master Plo Koon and the Wolfpack, clones painted in grey fang patterns. Next was the 41st Elite Corps in green, lead by Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offree.

Then came the 21st Nova Corps represented by Ki-Adi-Mundi and the Galactic Maries. Followign them was Aayla Secura and the 327th Star Corps, in their gold painted armor.

Master Yoda lead Obi-wan, the Negotiator, Anakin Skywalker, the Hero Without Fear, and Ahsoka Tano. Behind them came the entire 501st Legion in their white and blue armor and the 2nd Airborne, wearing yellow.

Finally, Master Mace Windu lead his 91st Mobile Reconnaissance Corps, mounted on their All Terrain Recon Transports – hunched two legged walkers for one person.

As the two Senator's watched, soldiers started splitting off.

Some of the blue painted troops came towards them. Fives, having been promoted to ARC Trooper came to stand in front of them. He had added shoulder pads and a kama to his ensemble and cut quite a striking figure.

"Senators, I am afraid that I am going to have to request you come with us."

"Where are we going Fives?" Riyo asked.

"Somewhere safe."

The two Senators exchanged glances and nodded. Fives started leading them towards another group of civilians. Behind them came the rest of the squad.

The young Pantoran Senator sighed, before murmuring quietly to Padme. "I guess they determined the puppet master."

"The Chancellor?"

"Who knows? This, however, is a massive statement. That was seven contingents of troopers and the Jedi who are the face of the war. You don't weaponize the Heroes of the Republic like this without reason or confidence."

"They must have disabled the chips."

"Or," Fives interjected, "They have been quietly working on this for a while and all the troopers have had their chips removed over time."

"Or that." Padme agreed cheerfully.

The two Senators fell silent as they added the next group of civilians and started walking towards a third group. Riyo noticed some of the troops were stationed by the doors and the 91st was patrolling the grounds.

Finally, they were told to sit on the grass and wait. As they did so, Senators, staff, and Senate Guards were all escorted out of the building and towards one of several seated groups.

The Grand Army of the Republic was living up to its billing.

Riyo leaned into Padme's shoulder and whispered. "If it is the Chancellor, we will need a replacement."

Padme blinked before nodding in agreement. "After."

"Anakin will be fine, we need a plan to keep the Republic from shattering after this military coupe."

"Anakin? What are you talking about?"

Riyo smirked, "You are terrible at keeping your relationship secret. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone. Though how the Republic doesn't know about such a golden couple, I don't know."

She paused, "A power couple like you two normally would be good. But Anakin just helped overthrow something and you are from the same planet as the last Chancellor, hard to vote for that ticket."

Padme didn't respond, outside of an involuntary nod.

"Bail would turn it down, he always complains about spending too much time away from Breha anyway. Mon Mothma and I are too young." Riyo muttered.

After a moment, Padme whispered back, "Yarua. He is steady, long serving, and the Wookies have always been loyal beyond reproach."

Riyo smiled, "I agree and if this is the Chancellor, we will put his name forward. After we ask if it is alright with him."

/\/\/\/\/\

Anakin growled, spinning his blue lightsaber as he moved for better positioning. This was taking longer than he expected. Four masters of lightsaber combat had entered the Supreme Chancellor's office and those four were being held at bay. A brown bag was on the floor near the door, silver poking out. Yoda's walking stick was left near the door as well.

A statue in the corner was smashed into pieces, and a hidden compartment for a lightsaber could barely be seen.

Nearby, Obi-wan and his green lightsaber waited in a defensive stance.

Yoda, Master of Ataru, was off to a side, looking for an opportunity, his green shoto blade held ready.

Master Windu, his distinctive purple blade held securely in both hands clashed with the Sith.

In the middle of the room, red lightsaber flicking against purple, Chancellor Palpatine's normally friendly face was contorted with rage.

"You are early." He growled, lashing out at Master Windu.

The Negotiator stepped in, batting the blade away allowing Mace to strike back – to find nothing but air.

"On the contrary," Obi-wan replied, "It seems we are a bit late to the party."

Anakin pressed in with his Djem Sou battering at the Sith Lord with little finesse, forcing the Chancellor into a defensive posture.

Yoda jumped forward, interrupting the defensive pattern and forcing the Chancellor to escape to the windows.

"Right you are to fear us. End your game we will."

"Dooku will destroy you."

Mace shook his head, lashing out. His blade was caught by the red blade, tiny sparks shooting out. "He was captured a week ago. And General Grievous was killed a few days later."

A snarl twisted the Chancellor's lips as he made a claw with his off hand and sent lightning at the dark skinned master.

Before it reached him, Yoda was there catching the attack with his bare hands and dissipating it.

The Chancellor pressed his attack, trying to push the two away when Anakin stepped forward. With a precise strike, the Chancellor lost both hands.

The master of the Republic, Sith, fell to the floor, knees dropping hard.

Obi-wan breathed out a long, held breath, before pulling two gauntlets to him from where they had been dropped earlier. He placed them on the Chancellor's cauterized wounds and locked them into place.

Obi-wan pulled a headband to himself and placed it on the Chancellor's head. "This device took a while, but it should suppress your ability to sense and use the Force."

Yoda placed his lightsaber on his hip and called his gimmer stick to him. "Officially removed from office, you are. Present our case to the Senate we shall."

/\/\/\/\/\

Riyo sat in the pod for the Pantoran Delegation, listening as the Jedi spoke about their investigations and actions.

Obi-wan Kenobi, known and respected by almost everyone in the Galaxy, represented the Jedi Order.

He walked the Senate through everything. From the strange order of troopers, to encrypted hologram calls to the Confederacy. From loans arranged by the Chancellor from everyone from crime lords to bankers. Loans to both the Confederacy and the Republic.

How they found proof of soldiers, Jedi and Clones, being sent into suicide missions intentionally.

How they discovered the control chips, including an order to turn the Chancellor into a Dictator.

Then there were the other crimes. Murder, assassination, kidnapping, trafficking, and much more.

In the end, the Senate only had one option. To vote to remove the Chancellor.

Riyo noticed that it was unanimous, but the number of votes cast did not quite equal the number of Senators in the room.

As soon as the Chancellor was removed from the room for trial at a later day, Obi-wan continued. "I want to thank you for your consideration and understanding today. The Jedi Order looks forward to continuing to support the Republic, and our democracy. We look forward to briefing the next Chancellor on the current military position and potential next moves. I, personally, want to thank the Senator from Pantora. It was her actions when a number of clone troopers were injured in a mission for Pantora that started these investigations. She found the first kernels of evil. For that, I am most grateful and I thank you for your kindness and generosity."

Riyo nodded and stood up, directing her pod to detach from the wall and float into the middle of the Senate Chamber. "I think you for your kind words, Master Jedi. Might I address the Senate?"

Obi-wan nodded, gesturing for her to go ahead.

Riyo took a deep breath, gaze moving around the chamber. "Fellow members of the Senate, today was at best unexpected. I have not been involved in the investigation for months. Still, even today, the war goes on. Today is not an end, it is a brief breath before our work continues."

She pause, looking down for a moment before staring at the droid recording the events. "I hope that one day soon, peace will reign again. That we will find common ground and common wisdom with our friends and enemies. That we will untie again into a Grand Republic that protects its citizens and allows for the freedoms we hold so dear."

Again she took a pause, before raising her voice. "However, today is not that day. Today, the blood of the brave troopers, the lifeblood of our Grand Army of the Republic pays for our security. Today those beings who have left home to volunteer in planetary defense forces, in the Grand Army of the Republic pay their blood to ensure we have the time to debate and discuss how to fight this war. The Jedi have not just been investigating, they have sent their best and brightest to fight and die for the Republic. We cannot turn away from the fact we are still at war. We cannot ignore the fact that we need competent, honest leadership for today and tomorrow."

She turned, looking around the Chamber.

"Senators, friends, there is much work to be done to reach a point where healing can begin. We need a leader who can dedicate themselves to fighting as necessary and diplomacy as reasonable. We need someone with the ability to find unity in this Chamber and across the Stars."

"I hereby nominate Senator Yarua of the Mytaranor Sector and Kashyyyk, as the next Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. Senator Yarua has been a voice for those who suffer while being able and willing to act when needed."

Garm Bel Iblis pressed a button and his pod floated out before Padme or Bail could. "I second this nomination."

Yarua stood and bowed his acceptance.

A quick vote later and Supreme Chancellor Yarua took his position and ended the session of the Senate.

The applause was thunderous.


End file.
